


It's Complicated

by merelypassingtime



Series: MorMor Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Three Garridebs moment but about MorMor, hired assassin to lovers, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Seb and Jim's relationship changes after Seb is shot.





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100% True Fact About Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347379) by MoriartyFacts. 



> As always, thanks to my lovely beta reader no-reason-at-all. :)

The first time they made love was more than a year after the first time they’d had sex.

Indeed, Seb had only been employed by the mad little Irishman for a week before he’d been roughly pushed up against the wall of a concrete drain pipe. The frantic frottage that followed had been many things, sweaty, passionate, and amazing, but it had not been the least bit loving. 

That had set the tone for their relationship, if you could even call bouts of wild sex followed by weeks of being completely ignored a ‘relationship.’ 

Until Seb got himself shot. 

In retrospect, it was rather embarrassing. A kid buying a fake ID in some no-name town in Texas had been spooked and had pulled out his stupidly huge Desert Eagle and fired off a couple of wild shots before Seb had dropped him. 

One of those shots managed to graze his side, leaving a six inch gash on his torso and cracking a rib. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but it was far from fatal. When he’d tried to tell that to a paler than normal Jim, he hadn’t listened. He’d insisted on taking Seb to the hospital, claiming that it would be far more easy to make his paperwork disappear than it would be for him to find and train a new assassin.

Seb didn’t believe him, and that night, after he’d lost hours to a hospital waiting room and gained twenty-two stitches in his side, Jim took him back to his own room and lain with him on the too soft hotel bed. 

He ran his fingertips over Seb’s chest, tracing the many scars, before moving down to press a kiss to the large gauze pad. Then, he moved slightly up and to the right of it to press gentle lips to a small, round patch of shiny scar tissue. Without stopping the kiss, Jim looked up, meeting Seb’s gaze with a question burning in his dark eyes.

“Nine millimeter, in South Africa. Diamond smuggling,” Seb answered.

Jim nodded slightly and moved to kiss the next pale line.

He slowly worked his way across every inch of Seb’s chest and arms, kissing each scar and waiting for an explanation, making a little displeased noise whenever Seb couldn’t remember how he’d earned a particular scar.

Seb knew most of them though, and he didn’t hold back. He told Jim everything, from the series of burns that were the product of interrogation to the stab wound on his palm he’d given himself while trying to flip and catch his knife.

Jim finished with the faded mark on Seb’s forehead where his father had broken a bottle against his head when he was a child before finally moving to kiss his lips.

The sex that followed was slow and sweet. Afterwards, as Seb cradled a sleeping Jim in his arms he found he couldn’t deny the feeling that had been growing for months.

He was definity in love with this mad man.

He wished he still had a Facebook account just so he could change his relationship status to ‘It’s Complicated.’


End file.
